


Rey - Hadassah of Jakku

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Bible AU, Emperor Kylo, Esther AU, F/M, Megillah AU, Tanakh AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: This story blends the Star Wars universe with the story of Esther from the Bible (or Tanakh).  Kylo Ren, Emperor of the First Order, is in search of a wife after deposing Empress Vashti.  A search is made for a new empress and Rey is one of many chosen to impress the Emperor.  While in the Emperor's custody, Rey and her adopted uncle, Luke Skywalker, discover a plot by General Hux to exterminate the Jedi.  Now Rey and Luke must find a way to save their people.





	1. Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated Teen for now. It will possibly end up being mature or explicit.

It was the seventh year of the reign of Kylo Ren, Emperor of the First Order, Ruler of the Galaxy, Master of the Knights of Ren. 12,700 planets under his rule from the outer rim to the core worlds. Kylo Ren had made a royal decree that 180 days of feasting should be had on every system in his domain.  He had just secured an alliance with a small conglomerate of 180 systems in a far corner of the galaxy.  Every day he was inching close to his goal of galactic domination.  Holonet announcements were made to every system in the galaxy, each in their own tongue.  No excess was too much.  The First Order’s coffers would reimburse every vendor handsomely.

During the entire six month festival, Kylo Ren had not seen his Empress.  Empress Vashti held her own celebration in the palaces of her homeworld, Naboo.  While Kylo Ren enjoyed the festivities, he found himself seething with anger during the quiet moments.  He admired his Empress.  She was beautiful.  He had married her during the first year of his reign.  It was an arranged marriage meant to strengthen an alliance with Naboo.  Naboo was known for its fearsome Queens.  The Queens of Naboo were elected and chosen from the best and brightest of their population.  After serving their term, they were expected to take on ambassadorial and humanitarian duties in the wider galaxy.  Queen Vashti, however, decided to become Empress.

It was now the last week of the festival.  Kylo Ren was in high spirits.  Or rather, high on spirits.  A spark of affection grew for his Empress despite their estrangement.  He wanted to show her off.  And he wanted to show off to her as well.  Maybe he could prove to her that he was worthy of her.  He nearly had the entire galaxy at his fingertips.  He could give her anything she wanted.  He sent his most trusted eunuch, Phasma, to fetch her for the final festivities.  Although, in Phasma’s case, the term eunuch wasn’t exactly appropriate being that she is a woman.  However, Phasma was also a fierce warrior and fiercely loyal to the First Order.

Phasma arrived on Naboo shortly.  She landed her shuttle on the small landing pad outside of Empress Vashti’s palace.  It was more grand than anything else on the entire planet.  Kylo Ren had it built shortly after their wedding and allowed her to come and go as she pleased. Phasma often thought to herself that Kylo Ren was too lenient with her.  If it were her, Empress Vashti would have been sequestered on the  _ Supremacy _ for at least a year and then only allowed leave in short bursts.  Phasma was pretty sure that The Emperor and Empress spent more time apart than together.  People whispered about the next in line to the throne.  After nearly seven years, no heir had been produced.

Kylo Ren himself had a shaky hold on the throne.  Kylo Ren was the grandson of Bail and Breha Organa, the last monarchs of Alderaan.  Leia Organa, Kylo Ren’s mother, had been their adopted Princess.  Alderaan had been destroyed by the First Order’s predecessor.  Ironically, it was Kylo Ren’s biological grandfather that ordered Alderaan’s destruction.  Although Kylo Ren was raised to resist the First Order, it had become clear to him as a boy that his destiny lie with them.  Leia Organa put up a brave resistance but was unsuccessful.  She agreed to surrender under the terms that her son be given the crown.  It was an odd request that historians would puzzle over for centuries.  Especially given that Leia went into exile and would never contact a single living soul ever again.  When the request was made, Supreme Leader Snoke had met his demise in battle, leaving no heir. However, Kylo Ren, Snoke's apprentice, had proven himself the most loyal agent of the First Order.  He eagerly took the crown.  Some worried that he was sympathetic to the Resistance.  Some saw it as a truce between the two parties.

Phasma entered the grand chambers where Queen Vashti was holding her festivities.  Instantly, the music and the noise stopped.  Phasma had that effect on people.  As the highest ranking eunuch, she wore armor plated with chromium which reflected brilliantly in even low light.  Immediately, the crowd split down the middle.  Phasma made her way forward at a quick pace.

With a bow, Phasma implored the Empress, “Your majesty.  The Emperor requests your presence on the flagship for this final week of the festival.”

“And leave my party, my friends with no host?  I would have to send all these people away.”  Vashti gestured at the crowd behind her.  “It would be so very rude of me.  Some have come from far away and would have to hurry home.”

“Surely someone can manage the household while you’re away.” Phasma sounded impatient.

“You tell my husband that I am not coming to him.  I am celebrating my people this week.”

“Pardon me, your majesty, but you’ve been celebrating for six months now.  Surely you can join your husband for even one day.”

“Leave.  Now.”  Now Vashti sounded impatient.

Phasma could possibly have pushed the issue, even detained her.  It was, technically, treason to ignore the summons of the Emperor.  However, the Emperor himself had given her a long leash.  And it is hard to yank forcefully on a long tether.

Phasma left as unceremoniously as she came.  She boarded her shuttle, flew into orbit, and engaged the hyperdrive.  In moments, she was back on the  _ Supremacy _ .

Kylo Ren had been waiting in the hangar bay with his knights behind him.  When he saw Phasma exit the shuttle alone, he growled.  Kylo Ren started pacing back and forth.  Suddenly, Kylo Ren unsheathed his sword and skewered a computer terminal.  Kylo Ren stabbed and slashed at this terminal until it was a pile of wire and broken glass and torn durasteel.

“Captain Phasma,” Kylo ordered through gritted teeth, “gather my top advisors.  Meet me in the throne room in one hour.  And have someone install a new terminal here at once”

“As you wish, Emperor Kylo.”  Phasma made a short bow and walked away.

In one hour, a couple dozen people were milling about the throne room.  The Knights of Ren stayed close to the throne where Kylo was expected any moment.  General Hux had appeared and was standing off to the side with his Praetorian Guard.  Captain Phasma stood on the other side with her top eunuchs who wore the customary white armor that contrasted with her chromium.  The Emperor was the last to show.

The door to the throne room hissed and sputtered as it opened.  Emperor Kylo Ren entered.  Immediately, the crowd hushed and bowed in reverance for the Emperor.  He was tall for a human. He had fair skin with long, silky, black hair.  On his head was a black crown with 8 spires.  It was a minimalist crown but it was enough to signify his power.  He wore a long, black tunic that reached to the floor paired with a cape.

Kylo Ren made long strides in a hurry to sit on his throne.  He wasn’t going to enjoy this meeting and wanted to get it over with.  Kylo Ren sat down languidly and took a moment to scan the room.  When he was satisfied, he gave a casual command to rise.

“I have called you here just now to discuss the actions of my wife, the former Queen Vashti of Naboo, now Empress of the First Order.  She has refused my summons to appear on our flagship and be seen with me.  She has not fulfilled her duty as Empress.”

Memukan, one of the Knights of Ren, spoke up first, “My lord, with all due respect, your relationship with Empress Vashti has reflected poorly on you.  Naboo acts as an independent state.  Empress Vashti has let many indiscretions slide during her rule.  It has been over a year since she has made an appearance by your side.  Instead, she retreats to her palace on Naboo.  I would hate to see other systems regarding your rule so disdainfully.”

Kylo Ren took a minute to think on these words before replying.  “I was young and foolish when I agreed to this marriage.  Her very name grates on me.  How can I dissolve this union?”

Marsena, another Knight, responded, “It exists within our laws to dissolve such a union.  Even between Emperor and Empress.  Empress Vashti has not fulfilled her duty.  She can be deposed under reason of abandonment.  What happens to her is up to you.  She can merely be sent away or executed.”

Kylo Ren thought again on the advice of his Knights.  Supreme Leader Snoke had always chided Kylo Ren for his compassion.  Even now, though there was no love lost between him and Vashti, he had compassion for her but he would also be firm.

“If Empress Vashti loves Naboo so much she can remain there for the rest of her days!”  Kylo Ren replied with a little more anger than he was wanting to display.

Memukan straightened his shoulders and said, “I will have the scribes draw up the documentation.  You can consider the union dissolved as soon as you both seal it with your signet rings.”

“Thank you, Memukan.  General Hux, come forward.”

General Hux strode forward with an air of rigidity in his movements.  “I’m at your command, my lord.”

“General, how will this affect our relations with Naboo?”

“Your highness.  Naboo is a small world.  Even though it does quite a bit of trade within the First Order.  Naboo has no strength to take on the First Order.  Your gentleness in this matter should sway any negative opinions.”

“Good.  Good.  And I’ll leave it to you to make sure the news is spread to every corner of the First Order when this union is dissolved.”

“Of course, my lord.”

“Alright then.  Now that this is settled.  You are all dismissed!”

Kylo Ren watched as the various factions left.  He sat straight and unmoving.  When the room was empty, he relaxed just a touch, removed his crown, and let out a heavy breath.  Kylo rubbed his temples to stave off a headache.

A week after the festival ended, the divorce documents were presented to Kylo Ren.  He stamped the holopad with his signet ring.  The signet ring contained a chip with codes personal to the Emperor.  It could only be activated when worn by him.  When the face of the ring meets the appropriate spot on a holopad, the codes are exchanged.  Captain Phasma was sent with a duplicate holopad to Naboo.

Once again, Phasma stood in the chambers of Empress Vashti.  This time, the room was empty save for the Empress herself.

“I will not join my husband for whatever spectacle he wishes to put on this month.”

“No spectacle, my lady.  He merely demands a divorce.”

“Oh really?  Well, I expect to be compensated.  If he thinks he can just send me away with nothing, he is as foolish as when I married him.”

“My lady.  He has offered a substantial alimony and will allow you to keep the palace here on Naboo.  He will also allow you to keep the title of Queen but you will no longer be called Empress.  Please feel free to peruse the divorce decree.”  Phasma offered the holopad to Vashti.

Vashti took the holopad from Phasma and leaned back in her throne.  Once Vashti was assured that Phasma was being truthful, she tapped her signet ring to the holopad and handed it back.

“Marriage never suited either of us.  Very tedious.”  Vashti said wistfully.  Phasma stowed the holopad in a satchel without a word and stood.  There was one more thing Phasma needed to collect.

“My lady.  I will need the ring as well.”

Vashti glared at Phasma but did as she was told.

As soon as Vashti sealed the decree with her ring, an alert was sent across the galaxy on Emperor Kylo’s holopad.  The divorce was finalized.  Emperor Kylo now felt a strange freedom come over him.  He never realized how trapped he felt by his marriage.  He was grateful that she put up no objection.  If he had heard Vashti’s words to Phasma, he would have agreed with her. Very tedious.


	2. Rey Hadassah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is introduced and her backstory explored.

There was a Jedi named Luke Skywalker who lived on Jakku.  The Galactic Empire that ruled in the days before the First Order had sought to exterminate the Jedi on every system in its domain.  The remnant scattered to the outer rim.  Luke and his family having settled on Jakku.  It was a harsh desert environment.  The final battle of the Rebellion had littered the landscape with various star destroyers and fighters.  People were willing to pay for the parts that could be stripped from them.  Thus the Jedi people eked out a living among the ruins.

Luke was a learned man and thus earned a good amount of credits reading and translating different texts that were found in the wreckage.  He was also adept with computers.  He had made a name for himself on this forgotten planet.  Researchers even searched him out on Jakku for particularly puzzling texts.  He also delighted in his young charge, Rey.  Luke took her in when she was very young.  Luke called her Hadassah in reference to a type of tree that grew on the Jedi homeworld of Ahch-To.  Trees in the desert are a rare and precious sight.  And Luke knew Rey was a precious jewel that the universe had given him.  Only Luke knew the truth about her parents.  Not every Jedi exiled on Jakku grew to be well adjusted.  The environment was harsh and earning a living was even harsher.  Rey had been abandoned in the harsh sun as a very young girl.  It was apparent she had waited for days for them to return.  When Luke found her, she was delirious, red-skinned, with chapped lips.  Luke knew she was Jedi because she spoke the Jedi language.  She had called herself Rey.

The only way to coax the girl to leave with him was to convince her that her parents had arranged for him to come get her.  That her parents would eventually come back for her.  He took her home and nursed her back to health.  Luke was nearing 40 standard years by this time.  He had never married.  Instead, he chose his books and tech.  He felt the Force was giving him a second chance.  With Rey, he now had someone to pass on the Jedi lore and arts which were becoming largely forgotten in the sands of the desert as they had been forbidden by the Empire.

Rey was the brightest child he had ever seen.  She eagerly learned about the ways of the Force.  The Force was more than just lore.  It was a mystical art.  She could move things with her mind.  And if she really needed to, she could force people to do things or steal information from people’s minds.  She didn’t really like to do that though.  Despite being nearly fifteen years in Luke’s care, Rey still held hope that her parents were out there.  However, Luke had sensed in the Force that a shift was coming.  They would have to leave this place soon.  Luke feared breaking the news to Rey that they would eventually have to leave their home.

It was now her 20th birthday as Luke decided to measure it.  Luke had been holding on to a special gift for her.  He had waited until the Force told him it was the right time to give it to her.  That time was approaching.  The gift was a simple pendant on a silver chain.  The pendant itself was one of the last remaining kyber crystals in the galaxy.  Kyber crystals powered the once feared lightsabers that the most powerful Jedi carried.  Luke, himself of a powerful lineage, had inherited his family’s remaining lightsaber which he had already passed on to Rey.

Rey returned home later than usual.  In her wake, was a BB unit.

“Uncle Luke!  Look what I found!  A fully functional BB unit!”

“Hadassah, where did you find such a thing?”

“Teedoo captured it.  I rescued it.”

“Rey, I have told you time after time not to mess with Teedoo or any of the other scavengers.  We do well here only because I don’t cause trouble.  You’ve been destructive lately.”

“He was going to use it for parts, Uncle Luke!  It would have been such a waste!  I think maybe the Force willed it.”

Luke sighed and pinched the crown of his nose.  “Ok, ok.  What do you call yourself, droid?”  Luke asked of the bulbous thing at his feet.

Some beeps indicated that he called himself BB-8.

“And what are you doing rolling around in the desert?”

The droid’s cap made a downward turn as if to express sadness.  

With the droid’s halting language of beeps and hums, Luke and Rey discovered that his master had crashed his cruiser in the badlands.  His master did not survive.   Rey and Luke held a minute of silence for the downed pilot.

“Uncle Luke, can we keep him?  It’s not everyday you find a fully functional BB unit.  It IS my birthday after all.”  Rey gave Luke a very innocent, gleeful expression.

Luke smiled.  “It’s not your birthday.  It’s merely the anniversary of the day I found you.  It’s been fifteen years now.  I suspect you are about 20 years old now.  You may keep the droid.”

Rey squealed with excitement.  Luke sighed.  She was now a young woman but also very naive about the world.  She still held on to some illusion that her family would come back for her.  To this day, she insists on calling him Uncle Luke instead of “Father”.  Luke did not hold any resentment about his title.  He never once pressured her to call him something different.  As long as she was willing to grow and learn in just about every other way, Luke was happy to have her around.

“Hadassah, before you get caught up in your new friend.  I do have another gift for you.”

Rey’s eye went wide with excitement.  She was lucky to get anything for her special days.  Now she was getting two presents.  One from the Force and one from her Uncle.  Luke retreated to his study but came back out after a moment.  In his hand was a small satchel which he handed to Rey.  Rey retrieved it with awe and carefully opened the gift.

“Uncle Luke, it’s beautiful!  You must have saved for years to get me this.”  She exclaimed.

“Nonsense, Hadassah.  It is another family heirloom.  It is one of the last remaining kyber crystals.  Maybe someday, you will build another lightsaber with it.  But, for now, I will show you its secret.”

Luke took Rey’s hand and led her over to a small lamp.  He guided her hand so that the crystal hovered directly over the light.  Instantly, a map of the galaxy illumined the walls of the room.

“This crystal is unique in that a map was encoded within the crystal.  When a light is focused on it just right, the map will glow around you.  It is a map to Ahch-To, our people’s homeworld that has been lost for generations.  There is no going back but sometimes it’s good to remember the past.  That we had an origin beyond ourselves.”

“It’s absolutely marvelous.  I will treasure it forever.”

“I’m giving you this to soften the blow of some bad news.”

“Oh?  What’s that?”  Rey asked casually.  Bad news was everyday life on Jakku.

“We’ll be leaving Jakku soon.”

“Uncle Luke!  We can’t!  What if-”

“Rey.  My sweet Hadassah.  I know what you’re thinking.  They are never coming back.”

“No!  You’re wrong!  They sent you for me!  You go!  I’ll stay here!”  Rey cried.  She then turned and ran through a curtain that served as the only barrier of privacy she had.  Luke gave her a few minutes before going in after her.  When he did go around the curtain, he found her sniffling on her mat, facing the wall of their shelter.  He pressed his back against the wall and slid down.

“Rey.  I know it hurts to think you were abandoned.  You know I only told you what I did so you wouldn’t be scared.  I saw a dying child and said whatever I could to ease her pain.  But it is time to put child-like things aside.  We must always be growing.  And we, especially you, have outgrown Jakku.  You have every right to stay here but I would love to have you come with me.”

“But, Uncle Luke, I can see them.  Even now.  I hear my father saying, ‘I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.’”

Luke now had tears beading at the corners of his eyes.  Fifteen years on, and he had never heard her utter this secret.  He had thought that she was abandoned by choice.  Maybe it wasn’t.   _ But it doesn’t matter, does it?  The Force led me to her and I obeyed.  She still needs to learn to look forward.  It’s good to remember the past, but it’s  _ lethal _ to live there. _  Soon, Rey was asleep in her grief.  Luke went to his own quarters and slept as well.

The next morning came just like every other.  Bright, hot, blistering.  Both Rey and Luke looked like they had just crawled out of a sarlacc pit.  They were both starving from having skipped dinner the night before.  Luke quickly got to work in their small kitchen.

“So why are we leaving Jakku?”  Rey asked with a hint of disdain.

“The Emperor’s recent acquisition of 180 more systems has been an administrative nightmare.  Some of these systems have arcane laws and rules that need to brought in line with the First Order’s rule.  They need me to translate and re-encrypt their computer systems.  But the sensitivity of their information requires that I be on their base.  I have arranged for you to come with me.”

“You’ll be working for the First Order?  I thought you hated them?!”  Rey balked.

“I do not hate anyone, Hadassah.  It is not the way of the Force.  And, so far, they have not made any move against our people like The Empire did.  There have been a lot worse regimes to work for.  But I’m going to warn you now.  We should probably not make it public that we are Jedi.  Some still hold to the old ways.

“I never imagined you being into politics, Uncle Luke.”

“Me neither,” Luke replied wistfully.  “But I feel it in my soul that this is the Force at work.  I have been feeling a shift coming for some time.  And it is here.  Search your feelings, Rey.”

Rey glowered, “I’ll search my feelings after breakfast.”  Rey took a muffin or three and left to start her work for the day.  Her new friend, BB-8, followed after her.

“We leave in two weeks!” Luke shouted after her.

Those two weeks went by in a beige, tan, and brown blur.  Rey didn’t have many friends on Jakku but she hated saying goodbye to them.  Rey and Luke went to Niima outpost to sell what little they could of their possessions.  Luke sold every text of his except for the sacred Jedi texts.  Rey sold her speeder.  They kept BB-8.  Rey kept her lightsaber and pendant.  The rest was thrown away.  A First Order shuttle met them on the border of the outpost.

“Now, remember Rey.  You are not Jedi.  That lightsaber is just an urn for my grandfather’s ashes.  It is absolutely not a weapon.  It’s a good thing that nobody remembers what a lightsaber looks like anymore or that they even exist.”

A tall figure in white armor walked out of the shuttle who then stepped to the right.  Another figure in chrome armor then stepped out.

“Luke Skywalker and Rey, I presume.”  Rey and Luke were surprised that it was a feminine voice coming out of the modulator.

“Yes.”  Luke replied.  He dug in his satchel for their credentials.  He pulled out a holopad and tapped a few different menus until he found the file he wanted.  He handed the pad over to the chrome plated woman who studied it for a minute.

“Everything looks to be in order.  My name is Captain Phasma.  I’m the Emperor’s chief eunuch.  To my right is my second-in-command, FN-2187.”

“Does he have a name?” Rey asked.

“That  _ is _ his name.”  Captain Phasma nonchalantly.

Rey just mouthed “ok” and glared at Luke.  Luke shrugged.

Rey thanked the Force and the Stars above that hyperdrive existed.  Captain Phasma and FN-2187 were not the most verbose people.  Not that Rey herself was a talker but she willed for anything to calm her nerves.  The trip to their new home took minutes.  Rey leaned forward to catch a glimpse out of the viewscreen.  In front of them was a white orb with streaks and splotches of orange and steel.

“That’s a planet?” Rey asked.

“Yes, Hadassah.  It looks small now.  Perspective.  Even large things can look small with the right perspective.”  Luke replied.

"I think you just do that on autopilot anymore." Rey replied.

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"Philosophize." Rey smiled.   “It looks like a cyborg.  I can see metal and fire etched into the surface.”

Captain Phasma spoke up now.  “This is Starkiller Base.  The planet itself capable of taking out entire star systems.  General Hux, our chief military officer, had it commissioned.  It is only by the grace of our Emperor that it has not been used.  I pray nobody tests his patience on the matter.”

Rey glared at Luke.   _ What have you brought me into? _  She thought to herself.   _ This place looks like a nightmare. _

Phasma continued, “The planet is also named after the Emperor’s biological grandfather, Anakin Starkiller.”

“Lovely.” Rey muttered.  Luke quickly glared at her.  Rey had already started to picture the Emperor as a literal Starkiller with a large sword that could reach across the light-years.

Soon enough, they landed at a small port.  Captain Phasma and FN-2187 led Rey, Luke, and BB8 to another vehicle.  This one for ground movement.  They all took a seat.  The vehicle headed toward a door that opened as they approached.  The door opened to a tunnel.

“FN-2187, do you at least have a face?”

“Rey,” Luke warned.

“I do, ma’am.  I’m a human male.”

“Can I see your face?”  Rey asked.

“No, ma’am.  I’m under orders.”

Rey pouted.

The ride in the vehicle was longer than the hyperdrive jump.  Half an hour later, they approached an open area.  While they weren’t above ground, there was a transparent ceiling.

“This is the community we have assigned you to.  The population is approximately 10,000.  Everything you need can be found here although travel is not forbidden unless we are under an alert.  Against that cliff face is the community housing.”

They were basically in a huge crater.  Apartments had been built into the side of the cliff.  Smaller buildings dotted the base of the crater.

“In the valley, we have different merchants.  We have given you a small stipend for you and your niece to get essentials.  Bartering is allowed but mostly we prefer to exchange credits.  Sometimes the merchants will hire the dependents of Starkiller’s staff to help out around their shops in exchange for credits.”

Rey kind of perked up at that.  Work wasn’t her favorite thing but it was familiar.  Plus, the possibility of earning actual credits excited her.  Usually, she just got portions, real food, essentials for her work.  Now she would be able to pick and choose what to get.

“Why is everything underground?” Rey asked.

“Climate control.”  Phasma replied.  “The surface is in perpetual winter.  Not life-threatening with the right attire and supplies but not comfortable for continued living either.  You can explore the surface if you want.  But certain areas are off limits.  Those areas are clearly marked.”

They soon approached the apartment complex.  The complex was divided into four sub-complexes.  Each were 30 floors high.  Captain Phasma and FN-2187 led Luke, Rey, and BB8 to apartment 31207.  The third complex, 12th floor, apartment 7.

Captain Phasma entered a code into a panel on the side of the door.  The door opened to a modestly furnished apartment.  All three filed in.  Captain Phasma walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a holopad.

“This is your standard issue holopad.  There is one for your niece in her bedroom.  It controls the lights and audio/visual entertainment system as well as climate control.  Some things are free.  Some programs require credits.  You’ll be prompted when credits are required.  The holopad will walk you through setting up your own passcode and the basic rules and regulations of living in community housing and Starkiller in general.  I leave you to it.  Report to the Courts at 0800.”

Rey soon realized that living on Starkiller Base would be unlike anything she had experienced.  Everything was computerized and controlled.  Running water!  Luke assured Rey that she could shower as long as she wanted without worry.  They could even drink as much as they wanted!  She practically fainted at the sight of her bed.  An actual bed!  And a room with a door!  Not that Luke ever intruded on her without warning but this was too much!

Luke and Rey spent an hour or two going through the holopad’s tutorial and learning about their apartment and community.  Afterwards, Luke and Rey explored the community down below.  There were so many shops devoted to different things.  There were also restaurants, a theater, a rec center, and a park.  People had pets and were walking them.  Rey actually felt a bit uncomfortable being around so many people at once.  Once or twice, her hand reached for her saber before remembering that she wasn’t among hostile people.

Luke and Rey made it back home in time to cook a small meal in their new living space and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some cues from a cheesy movie made in 2006 about the story of Esther called One Night with the King. Mostly just the pendant Rey is given.


End file.
